fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
2. Światła! Kamera! AKCJA!!!
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 2 (czołówka) Kamera najeżdża na lekko uchylone drzwi, z których słychać rozmowę. Kamera zbliża się bardzo blisko i... wali w framugę. Kamerzysta: Ojć... Sorki, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie! Chris: Nie możesz tak grać! Rozumiesz? Chef: To nie ty decydujesz o tym, co robię! Chris: Widziałeś, co zrobiłeś przez to! Ja ją wyrzuciłem z programu, ona straciła najlepszą przyjaciółkę, a zarazem partnerkę, która zawsze jej pomagała w programie! Chef: I?! Chris: Jeśli coś do niej czujesz postaraj się to wyrazić w trochę... inny sposób. Chef: Może ty zrobisz cokolwiek w tym temacie? Chris: Nie ja ją kocham, tylko ty! Chef: Podkochuje! Chris: Jak tam chcesz. Na śniadaniu Chris: Jak tam nocka? Pauline: Jestem taka zmęczona, że nie wiem! Margaret: Nie dziwię się. Widziałam jak wychodziłaś z pokoju Christophera o 2.00 w nocy. Pauline: Hihi. Był zabawnie. Hihi. Margaret: Taa... Może się odsunę. Matt: Ohh, Heather. Fajnie było całą noc się... bawić, ale teraz padam ze zmęczenia. Heather: Nie tylko ty. Powoli zsuwają się na podłogę. Chris: Mieli tryskać radością, energią i w ogóle. A co ja widzę?! Moja babcia już lepiej się rusza. Geoff: Kolo, nie gadaj tyle tylko zainwestuj w jakąś kawę! Chris: W co ja mam inwestować to już nie wasza sprawa! Wstawać! No dawajcie, ruchy, ruchy! Macie kolejne zadanie do zrobienia! Wszyscy powoli, baaaardzo powoli udają się do wielkiej auli przeznaczoną na ceremonię. Harold: Przypomina mi planetarium. Chris: Kiedyś było tu planetarium. Tu będzie odbywać się każda ceremonia. Żeby było wam wygodniej będzie ona również w czasie wręczania czegoś ogrzewana. Heather: Łaskawca! Chris: Zebraliśmy się tu, żeby wybrać drużyny. Na czele mamy już 2 kapitanów Matta i Trenta. Matt: O matko! Ale fajnie. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem kapitanem. (w przyczepie)Matt: Na serio! Nigdy! Kiedyś facet od W-fu powiedział, żebym wybrał do piłki nożnej drużynę, ale powiedziałem mu, żeby spadał, bo... ja się nie przemęczam! Trent: No to... zaczniemy już, czy nie? Chris: Kto pierwszy? Matt: Ooo, ja chcę! Chris: Ok. Matt: Heather. Heather: Dobry wybór. Trent: Katerine. Katerine: Dzięki, kochanie! Matt: Zabieram ci Katerine przyjaciół. Pauline! Trent: Tylko, że ona się tym nie przejmuje. Martha. Katerine: Ale ja się tym przejmuje. Matt: Julie. Katerine: Ej. Julie: Nie uważam cię za swoją przyjaciółkę! Znajomi to, aż nadto! (w przyczepie)Katerine: Jak ona tak może?! Trent: To może ja wybiorę... Kogo wybrać, Katie? Katerine: Najlepiej mojego brata! Chris: Słowo się rzekło. Katerine: Ty chyba żartujesz? Chris: Czy ja kiedyś żartowałem? Wszyscy głupkowato patrzą się na Chrisa. Katerine: Nie możesz brać moich słów na poważnie! A gdybym kazała ci skoczyć z mostu, to też byś to zrobił?! Chris: Tylko wtedy jeśli mam myśli samobójcze. Katerine: A masz? Chris: Nigdy! Hehe Matt: Halo, próbujecie zaćmić największą gwiazdę po Justinie w tym programie. Alexander. Alexander: Myślałem, że to ty jesteś największą gwiazdą? Matt: Niestety. Nie ma Justina, a to dodaje mu tajemniczości, bo wszyscy chcą wiedzieć dlaczego się nie dostał? Trent: Leshawna. Leshawna: Jak to dlaczego? Nie znalazł czeku. Matt: Znalazł, widziałem jak miał go. Sam się zdziwiłem, że się nie dostał. Chris: To nie jest teraz ważne. Matt: No ok. Lindsay, bierzemy cię. Lindsay: Pójdę, ale tylko z Tylerem. Matt: To jego też weźmiemy. Lindsay: Iiiii! Chris: No to ty też Trent weź 2 osoby. Trent: Katie i Sadie. Katerine (szepcze mu na ucho): Mógłbyś brać bardziej... inteligentne osoby do drużyny? Trent '(''szepcze jej na ucho): Może nas zaskoczą? Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. '''Matt: Może teraz... Owen. Przydasz nam się. Owen: Ja zawsze gdzieś jestem potrzebny. Hehe Trent: Ja myślę, że Margaret będzie wstanie nam pomóc. Margaret: Myślałam, że będą mnie wybierać na końcu. Trent: Choć jest pani... już dorosłą kobietą, to właśnie to może się nam przydać. Ma pani więcej wiedzy. Margaret: Złotko, nie podlizuj się mi. Nie tak już mnie łapali na flirt. Katerine: Trent, wstydził byś się. Matt: Dobra, zamknijcie się. Wezmę naszego meksykanina. Pauline: Jest całkiem przystojny. Christopher: Ekhem... Pauline: Przecież wiem, tylko mówię mu ładne słówka. Trent: Ezekiel, zapraszam cię do nas. Ezekiel: Dzięki stary. Matt: Bridgette. Bridgette: Damy radę. Ale co z Geoffem? Matt: Nie martw się. Na niego tez przyjdzie czas. Trent: Izzy. Explosion: Explosion!!! Trent: No tak. Zapomniałem. Explosion. Explosion: Co u was słychać? Matt: Geoff. Bridgette: Ohh, dziękuję Matt. Matt: Nie ma za co. Geoff: Jesteśmy razem Bridg. (całus) Trent: Harold. Harold: Witam drużyno. Matt: Hmm... Logan, czy Beth? Heather: Tylko nie Beth! To idiotka! Beth: Ja to słyszę! Heather: A Logan, jakiś dziwny jest. Matt: Trudno wybierać, ale myślę, że Logan sprawdzi się lepiej. Chris: Więc Beth dochodzi do drużyny Trenta. Czas na nazwy. Czekałem trochę. Bierze dwie flagi i wręczam kapitanom. Chris: Od teraz drużyna Trenta będzie się nazywać... Zabójcze Kamery!!! 137px Harold: Czy kamery mogą być zabójcze? Leshawna: Tak, to dziwna nazwa! Chris: Nie wkurzajcie mnie! Leshawna i Harold: Sorki. Chris: Zaś drużyna Matta nazywa się... Wrzeszczące Megafony!!! 137px Logan: To chyba logiczne, że przez megafon się krzyczy, czyli jest wrzeszczący. Chris: Nie no! Zaraz mnie coś trafi! Powoli mnie wkurzacie. Heather: To może zamiast się wkurzać, zaczniemy zadanie? Chris: Tak! To dobry pomysł. (w przyczepie)Heather: Jakaś taka normalniejsza się stałam. Dziwne, prawda? Chris: Jako, że musimy poznać wasz talent aktorski zdecydowaliśmy, że nakręcicie coś od czego zaczynały gwiazdy. Martha: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Reklamy. Coś czego nienawidzą setki tysięcy ludzi. Oglądasz sobie wciągający film, a tu nagle wyskakują reklamy. Wiele osób tak to wkurza, że wyrzucają telewizor przez okno. Pokazywane ujęcie jak koleś wyrzuca telewizor przez balkon. Chris: Nie róbcie tego w domu! To jak? Nakręcicie po jednej reklamówce? Trent: A podasz nam jakiś konkretny temat? Chris: Wy możecie zrobić o nowej gumie-balonówie, a Megafony o balsamie do ciała z ekstraktem z limonki. Matt: Ciekawe. Poradzimy sobie z tym! Na pewno. Później 137px Matt: Nie poradzimy sobie z tym! Na pewno! Jak się za to zabrać? Logan: Facet, taka gwiazda z ciebie i nie grałeś w żadnej reklamie? Matt: Tak wyszło. Pauline: Nie ma co się interesować twoją przeszłością. Musimy to zrobić, inaczej przegramy. Alexander: Przecież to wiadomo. Pauline: Ale chciałam pokazać, że jestem mądra. Memo: Todo el mundo tiene algo más. Esto no es un equipo. Heather: Poproszę Chrisa, żeby kupił nam słownik. Wiecie, jak to ja, jestem genialna. I wpadłam na pomysł. Ale najpierw niech ta kamera mi stąd wyjedzie. Zaczyna pchać kamerę. 137px Trent: No? Macie jakieś pomysły? Explosion: Może taka guma, która eksploduje? Katie: A jak to zepsuje moją fryzurę? Sadie: Jak psuje jej się fryzura to krzyczy. Bardzo głośno. Trent: No to inny pomysł. Beth: A może po prostu nakręcimy jak ktoś z nas żuje gumę i robi dużego balona? A później jakiś tekścik? Trent: Może być. Martha: Od czego zacząć? Margaret: A mamy w ogóle jakąś gumę? Ezekiel: Ja mam. (w przyczepie)Leshawna: Trochę to... straszne. Brać od niego gumę? (rzyga) Trent: Dobra, zaczynamy robić. Po południu Chris: Miło mi was znów widzieć. Czas na przedstawienie waszych reklam. Harold: A może byś powiedział kto zaczyna? Chris: Zaczynają Zabójcze Kamery. 137px Na środek wychodzi Katie i Sadie. Zaczynają żuć gumę, przeżuwają, aż w końcu robią 2 duże balony, co raz większe, Większe, WIĘKSZE... Trent: Nie dmuchajcie już! Katie: Mmmm... Explosion: Fajny ten środek co dodałam, co nie? Katerine: Jaki środek? Explosion: Nie możesz przestać dmuchać przez 5 minut. Trent: W 5 minut to będzie taki balon, że eksplozja może nam coś zrobić! Margaret: Dlatego wkracza... Super Margaret! Podbiega do Katie i Sadie bierze igłę i robi dziury w balonach. Booom!!! Siła była jednak mocna i odepchnęła wszystkich do tyłu. Explosion: Jest! Eksplozja!!! Harold: Moja głowa. Leshawna: Nie tylko twoja. Chris: Jeśli w ten sposób chcecie, żeby ludzie kupili gumę to... mieliście świetny pomysł!!! Dzieciaki na pewno by chcieli to kupić, ponieważ pomyśleliby, że można zrobić z niego dużego balona. Otrzymujecie 9/10 punktów. Trent: Nie wierzę, że tak dobrze nam poszło. Explosion: Pamiętajcie dzięki komu to było. Trent: Nie zapomnimy. Na pewno. (w przyczepie)Trent: Dobra, Izzy jest dziwna, bardzo dziwna. Zaczynam powoli jej się bać, ale jeśli robi takie rzeczy, żebyśmy mogli wygrać, to chyba mogę to ścierpieć. (w przyczepie)Margaret: Dzisiaj pokazałam, że jednak na coś mnie stać. Chris: Megafony, wasza kolej. 137px Matt: Zaczynamy! Owen, Logan, Bridgette i Geoff powoli wpychają Lindsay siedzącą w dużej wannie. Była ona pełna piany. Lindsay w jednej ręce miała szczotkę do mycia, a w drugiej balsam do ciała. Kiedy właśnie nalewała go na szczotkę zaczęła się piosenka... Wrzeszczące Megafony (śpiewają): Kupcie ten super balsam. Lepszy jest, niż ta kiełbasa. Działa na skórę, Gorzej, niż Żurek. Kupcie go! Kupcie go! Kupcie go! Crazy, crazy, crazy is my life! Lindsay: Ładnie?! Chris: To było coś... Okropnego!!! Co to miało być?! Tekst bez sensu, dziwne rymy! Co ma Żurek do balsamu?! A kiełbasa?! I co co chodzi z tym: Crazy, crazy, crazy is my life! Heather: Taki dodatek do piosenki! Chris: Nie liczcie na dużo! 5 punktów to, aż za dużo! Wiecie, co to znaczy? Pauline: Wygraliśmy! Matt: Przegraliśmy! Pauline: Ooo, nie! Chris: Widzę się z wami po raz pierwszy na Ceremonii Wręczenia Pluszowych Gwiazdek!!! Lindsay: Pluszowe gwiazdki?! Kocham wszystko, co jest pluszowe! Ceremonia przy śmietniku 137px Logan: Ej, mieliśmy mieć ceremonię w tamtej wielkiej auli! Chris: Ale, że to pierwsza ceremonia, to tak ma właśnie być! I już! Jak już wiecie będziecie otrzymywać pluszowe gwiazdki. Są dosyć duże! Wiecie co i jak, więc możemy przystępować do rozdawania. Dziś pluszowe gwiazdki otrzymują: *Memo *Alexander *Geoff *Logan *Owen *Bridgette *Julie *Pauline *Tyler *Lindsay Matt: O nie! Mamy rywalizować między sobą?! A dlaczego jestem w ogóle zagrożony?! Logan: Kiepski z ciebie kapitan. Nie nadajesz się na tą fuchę! Matt: Grr... Wkurzasz mnie już! Chris: Cisza! A ostatni pluszak wędruje do... (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: ......... Matta! Heather: Ohh! Jak mogliście?! Zdradziliście mnie! Teraz, kiedy starałam się być miła! A wy?! Matt: Nie denerwuj się! Poradzisz sobie! Wygram to dla nas! Heather: Nic nie wygrasz ty idioto! Odchodzi. Chris: Hmm... Śmieszne to nawet było. Heather odeszła, nie robiła awantur, pokłóciła się z Mattem... Matt: To nie jest śmieszne! Chris: Zamknij się! Co wydarzy się wkrótce? Tego nie wiem! Oglądajcie Totalnie... Dramatyczne!... Życie!!!... Gwiazd!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnie Dramatycznego Życia Gwiazd